


Sotto Voce

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Drabble, Gen, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Can I talk to you?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sotto Voce

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an article in the Toronto Sun: [Avery would support a gay player](http://nullrefer.com/?http://www.torontosun.com/sports/hockey/2011/02/03/17146546.html).
> 
> Originally posted at [](http://2mins4slashing.livejournal.com/profile)[**2mins4slashing**](http://2mins4slashing.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

“Can I talk to you?”

Sean glances up. A nervous looking kid, probably a rookie, is hovering by his locker. “Sure.”

“You said something a couple years ago -” the kid starts, and Sean’s immediately on the defensive.

“Look, man, whatever I said to you, I’m sorry,” Sean says, laughing, trying to make a joke of it. The kid doesn’t smile though; it sets Sean on edge.

“No, I mean -” The kid glances about the lockerroom quickly before continuing, sotto voce. “About Brian Burke’s son. How you’d stand behind a guy if - if he was like that.”

Suddenly, Sean understands completely.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
